


Morning After

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: A soft and gentle morning after.





	Morning After

Sighing and stretching Hugh rolls over on his other side, groping for Paul, his hand stopping when it finds the bed empty. 

He cracks one eye open, head still muzzy with sleep, and looks around the room. 

No Paul. No sound of him either, but both his boots, pants and undershirt are missing from where they dropped them unceremoniously last night. He must have gone out then. Maybe work called and he wanted to let Hugh sleep in when he could. 

Hugh’s clothes are still scattered around the room. At another time he’d have gotten up and tidied, but he’s too warm and comfortable in bed to bother. He’ll have to do it when he gets dressed anyway and that time isn’t right now. Instead he snuggles down further down under the covers, smiling at the memory of the night before, slowly turning over the blissful sensations and feelings in his memory, not wanting to let them go or expose them to the light and bustle of the day. Soon, but not yet. 

He hears the whoosh of the outer door opening and closing. 

“Paul?” he calls out sleepily. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” Paul says as he steps into the bedroom, smiling and carrying a laden tray in his hands. “Awake enough to sit up?” 

Hugh pushes himself up and shifts back, rearranging the pillow behind him for comfort as Paul puts the tray across his lap. 

“Breakfast in bed? What’s the occasion?” 

“None. Except that I love you and I want you to know that,” Paul replies as he pulls off boots and crawls onto the bed beside Hugh. “And I was awake, you were still asleep, clearly I wore you out last night. Least I could do was get you food, old man.” 

“Old man,” Hugh asks casually, biting into pancake. “You’re two years older than me.” 

“Maybe, but I was not the one snoring my head off this morning, oblivious to any kind of prodding. Clearly last night was too much for you.” 

Careful not to overturn the full coffee cups on the tray, Hugh playfully tries to smack Paul who easily dodges away. 

“I think you trapped me with this tray by purpose so I could get at you,” he says. 

“Now when have I ever been that calculated?” Paul asks innocently. 

“How about last night? You know how I respond to having my feet rubbed. You clearly must have had ulterior motives to go for my feet like that,” Hugh answers, cupping Paul’s face and leaning in for a kiss. 

“I didn’t hear you complain.” 

“Not complaining, just answering your question. You can be a very calculated man, Paul Stamets.” 

Paul shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Can you blame a man for trying? When he has an absolute gorgeous hunk like you lounging on the couch?” 

Hugh cups the back of Paul’s head and pulls him close, resting his forehead against his. 

“Didn’t say I blamed you either. I very much enjoyed last night.” 

Kissing Paul Hugh can taste the coffee and something sweet. Paul never takes sugar in his coffee and the taste is slightly sour too, like fruit. 

“You’ve already been at the pancakes this morning, haven’t you? I can taste the jam.” 

“I worked up an appetite,” Paul replies primly. 

Hugh kisses him again before taking another bite of the pancakes. 

“I’m sure you did,” he says as he chews. “Want to work up another when we’re done eating? I think we have time before our shift starts.” 

“And what made you so lascivious all of a sudden?” 

“Maybe I’m inspired? You’re not the only one with a gorgeous man lounging around you know?” 

As always when Hugh compliments him, Paul begins to blush. It’s endearing really and a little flattering too, the way his words affect Paul. 

“Or we could just snuggle if you’d rather do that?” Hugh offers when Paul doesn't answer. 

Paul shifts up to him and puts his arm around Hugh’s shoulders. 

“A snuggle sounds nice, a good thing to go with breakfast.” 

Hugh leans his head against Paul’s shoulder and continues with his pancakes. 

“Besides,” Paul continues with badly restrained mirth in his voice. “I can’t risk wearing you out again. An old man like you would need a nap afterwards and then you’d be late.” 

Hugh playfully pinches Paul’s thigh, eliciting a mock loud, “Ouch!” from him. 

“One more ‘old’ comment and I’ll upend this tray and chase you around the cabin. 

“Chase me? What are you? Twelve?” 

“Not in your opinion, but maybe I can change that.” 

It is a rare occasion when Paul doesn’t seem to know what to say and Hugh relishes the moment. Especially as Paul’s way out of that predicament is to lean in and kiss him. 

“Cuddle?” Hugh asks when they break apart. 

He may have won this one, but he can be gracious about it. 

“Cuddle,” Paul agrees. 

Shifting and fluffing pillows to get the most comfortable they can, they snuggle up against each other, the tray now deposited beside Hugh’s thighs, before returning their attention to the food. Enjoying their meal and each other before the bustle of the day commence. 


End file.
